Trapped underground
by YamiLover200
Summary: Yami and Kaiba were teamed up to find joey when they found themself's underground and injured will that bring up to ask Yami the question that he has always wanted to know?


It had been a long day for Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba and the rest of yugi's group except for joey cause he had gone missing the night he went to see Yugi. So everyone even Kaiba helped out looking for him,they were together calling his name until yugi got a idea.

"Hey guys why don't we go in a group of two? Maybe that will make it easier to find joey."

"That's Sounds like a plan yugi"Yami said to him

"Ok lets see... How about Tea and Serenity ,Duke and Tristan, Bakura and I, and Yami with Kaiba sound like a plan?"Yugi explained

"Over my died Body! I am NOT going with starfish hair boy over here!"Kaiba said annoyed Pointing to Yami.

"Kaiba now is not the time to fight and Who would you rather go with then?"Yami asked

"Ugh! Fine i'll Go with Yami..."Kaiba said annoyed

"Good let's get going Guys."Yugi shouted over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Well let's go Kaiba."Yami said turning around

Kaiba followed yami and tried not to take his anger at yami.

**Later on that Day... Kaiba and Yami walked until Kaiba saw something.**

"What's that over there?"Kaiba said pointing at a dark shadow on the ground

"Lets go check it out then."Kaiba agreed with yami headed towards the shadow.

"It's a rock ,Lets turn around now."Kaiba said turning around but yami stopped him.

"Kaiba that's no rock, thats a died animal."Yami said

"It's a rock Yami" Kaiba said

"No its a animal" Yami said back

"Rock"

"Animal"

"Rock!"

"Animal!"

They both fought about the thing that was on the ground until they heard a growl from behind both turned around to see a wild dog staring at them.

"Uhhhhh...I have a idea."Yami Said staring at the dog.

"Whats Your idea then?"Kaiba said in a whisper.

"Ok...RUN!"Yami shouted

"Best idea you had all day" Kaiba and yami started running from the dog and the dog followed them.

"What do we do?!"Yami asked

"Well keep Runn_ Ahhh!" Yami and Kaiba Fell into a hole and rolled to the bottom of it. Yami landed on this arm and rolled to his side .Kaiba landed on his Back.

"Ah That hurt."Kaiba said sitting against a rock.

"Ah." Yami Histed in pain.

Looking over at yami he saw that yami was clutching his right arm and on his side. Kaiba got up and walked to see why Yami was holding his arm.

"Yami let me see.."Kaiba Asked nicely.

Yami took his his arm off the other so Kaiba could take his jacket there he saw a Huge scratch leading from his shoulder to his elbow.

"Are you ok...?"Yami asked in pain

"Yeah i'm fine but your not."Kaiba said putting yami's jacket over his arm and made it into a sling for his arm then picked him up and laid yami on his lap.

"Where are we..?"Yami said painfully

"Some kind of a cave" Kaiba responded

"What are we going to do?"Yami said holing his arm

"Well I can get my phone out and call yugi or someone to help us out and get you to a hospital so you can get medical help." Kaiba Explained

"What about you..?Yami asked looking at kaiba worried

"Well if it will make you feel better i will let them look at my back."Kaiba said

"Good.."yami said weak from the fall

Kaiba reached for his phone and called yugi

"Hello?"yugi said

"Yugi it's me Kaiba look Yami and I are stuck in a underground cave and yami and I are hurt i need you to call a parametics and call animal control to there is a crazy dog out there Ok?"

"Oh my god ,I will and we found joey hes fine we are coming for you guys don't worry about that." Yugi said shocked

Kaiba looked down at yami who was still holding his arm and said "Yami is the one hurting more then me ,I hurt my back, he hurt his arm" Kaiba said to yugi

"Ok tell Yami to stay calm ok i got to go,I will call you when we are close ok "Yugi explained.

"Ok bye"and with that kaiba hung up put his phone away.

"Kaiba?"Yami said

"What?"

"Your hiding something from me ,what is it?" Yami asked

Kaiba's heart stopped '_how did he know?' _Kaiba thought to himself .Kaiba had always had a crush on yami ever sense he and yugi seperaded into two.

"Well..I had always had a crush on someone ...But i don't know if he would except me."Kaiba explained

"I'm Pretty sure he would Kaiba ,Have you Tried asking him before?"Yami asked

"Maybe i should.." Kaiba said

"Go on kaiba maybe when we get out of here ask him."Yami said

"Good idea, but there is one problem with that Yami."Kaiba said

"Whats th_..."Yami was cut off by a sudden kiss by Kaiba ,yami kissed back but pulled back cause he moved his arm and now its hurting. Yami gripped his arm in pain.

"Well your the one i wanted to ask yami..."Kaiba said Blushing and rubbing yami's arm gently.

"Kaiba ...I except"Yami said smiling.

"Good"Kaiba said and kissed Yami's Head.

"Guys, are you down there?!" A voice screamed into the hole

"That's Yugi!"Yami said

"Yeah We're down here" Both said

Within a second The gang found them helped Yami and Kaiba up and lead them out ,got both into the Anbalance and went to the hospital holding hands.

Yami had to get a sling on his arm do to stitches and to keep his arm still and Kaiba had his back checked and he was fine. Both leafed the hospital and Had a happy ending.

END! Hope you enjoyed it got the idea of a Picture i found Off Tumblr

Thank you for reading!


End file.
